User blog:Eyota/SpruceClan
SpruceClan ══════════════════════════════════════════════════ ══════════════════════════════════════════════════ '- DustStar, Leader of SpruceClan' ══════════════════════════════════════════════════ INTRODUCTION Ages ago, SpruceClan was founded in order to keep peace between SilentClan and StormClan. The two ancient clans had fought many times. Cats died at their paws and destruction was in the wake of every battle. The leader of SilentClan, Canyonstar, had been ruthless to StormStar and her clan through it all. For what seemed to be no reason, the brute cat would attack relentlessly, destroying supplies and retreating to heal their clan's wounds. There came a point in time where both of the clans simply could not take it anymore. Silentclan began declining in their numbers until there were only a few cats left, some including Canyonstar's brother, Screecheagle. Screecheagle did not see the reason for his brother's cruelty, but did not say a thing. That was, until he met Storm- Stormstar's daughter. They had met by accident on the border, but eventually it developed into a short-lived relationship between the two. Screecheagle left SilentClan and joined Stormclan alongside his new mate. But all good things always came to an end, it seemed, for him. He was given an apprentice: Bluepaw, who he trained until she was ready to become a warrior. Shortly after she was fully trained, Screech left StormClan to be on his own. He was tired of the relentless war between Stormclan and Silentclan, and left in the same moment his brother had died, leaving SilentClan scattered. Eventually, Storm and Screech began to argue relentlessly, just the same. A while later, Screech began to realize he had fallen in love with Bluespirit- especially after Bluespirit told him. It broke his heart, but he left Storm to be with her. Storm found a new mate named Fang, who she had pups with shortly after. Tired of the anger between his former clans, when StormClan fell apart, he grouped the cats together. "I will make my own clan- SpruceClan. A clan where the cats can have a peace. No more war," Screech had promised. Cats began to join, including Bluespirit, Fallensnow, Fallforest, and a few others. Screechstar became leader and appointed Mistfeather as his deputy. Long story short, Screechstar began to grow evil, just the same as his brother. The darkness pulled him apart until he deceased, leaving Miststar to take over. She appointed Kairo as her deputy. But Kairo - little did they know - was a missing brother to Screechstar and Canyonstar. He had the same blood in him- the same evil. And even when Miststar and Kairo became mates, he switched his game. After attempting to murder Miststar, he was exiled from the clan, where he returned to the mountains to be with his kits, Kami and Klypt. Eventually, Spruceclan fell apart. Not many cats know why, but they say perhaps Kairo had returned. Moons later, after the fall of SpruceClan, came Dustpaw. Found by Klypt, abandoned in the mountains and nearly starved, she took him in as her brother. Dustpaw met Ruhig, who eventually banded together with Klypt and a few other cats to recreate SpruceClan. Dustpaw became Dustfeather, and Ruhig had a litter of kits eventually. Moons later, Dustfeather became Duststar. And now, the Clan is striving for a new beginning. SpruceClan. ══════════════════════════════════════════════════ INFORMATION ' Clan Character:' SpruceClan cats are usually average-length furred, long-legged cats with varying coat colors who have the amazing abilities of climbing and fishing. They are experts at hunting and fighting, and have a good sense of direction and smell. Clan Personality: '''SpruceClan cats usually have sharp attitudes and courageous spirits. Unafraid to challenge the unknown, SpruceClan is definitely known for their bravery and sense of knowing right and wrong. They are, however, kind spirits at most times. '''Clan Location: '''SpruceClan is located in the mountains, deep in a desolate Spruce forest. '''ROLEPLAY SCHEDULE Time-zone: '''SpruceClan primarily roleplays in Central Standard Time Zone. The following Chart is only listing our times in CST time-zone, as stated up above. Please be sure to attend roleplays! '''OTHER INFORMATION ══════════════════════════════════════════════════ THE RANK GLOSSARY ══════════════════════════════════════════════════ SPRUCECLAN CATS LEADER x1/1 DEPUTY x0/1 MEDICINE CAT x0/1 MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE x0/1 WARRIORS x0/Unlimited APPRENTICES of Warriors QUEENS x0/Unlimited ELDERS x0/Unlimited ══════════════════════════════════════════════════ REGULATIONS 1.] LOYALTY In SpruceClan, you are expected to devote your loyalty to your Clan and your Clan only. While Side groups are permitted, we ask that you spend most of your time in SpruceClan and roleplay here most of the time. Upon joining you will be put in a 1-week trial. If you leave during this time you will not be allowed to rejoin. 2.] INACTIVITY In SpruceClan, you are required to be as active as possible. The only time you shouldn't come to roleplay is if you absolutely can't. If a Clan member finds out that you've disobeyed orders to attend a roleplay, there is a possibility that you will be kicked out of the clan for eternity. 3.] TAG COLOR While you are in SpruceClan your tag must remain black at all times. The required badge is the leaf badge, and that should always be worn too. We want to make sure that no one double-groups while they are a part of SC. 4.] NON-ASSOCIATION "I, __________, member of SpruceClan, hereby acknowledge that we do not associate with dark-realmed groups, canine groups, big cat groups, and all-server-owning groups. '''I know that breaking the non-association with any of these groups is forbidden and that it will result in possible exile." '''5.] ALLIANCES & GATHERINGS SpruceClan only allies with neutral or light-realmed domestic feline Clans. We do not associate ourselves with anything but those. Allies are required to have a gathering with us every week'' and we must have met through roleplay, this way we can create a stronger bond between our clans. '''6.] ROLEPLAY TECHNIQUES In SpruceClan we use traditional roleplay ONLY. Vocabulary, anatomy, and etc. is prohibited as it is seen as excessive and un-needed. Anyone using it will be told not to and if they continue they will be exiled. 7.] STARTING DRAMA SpruceClan cats may not - in any circumstance - be the cause of drama or start drama. We are peaceful cats who do not seek attention and who would rather keep to themselves. Keep it that way or leave. 8.] HOSTING ROLEPLAYS Any cat in SpruceClan may host roleplays as long as the roleplay is not exclusive to only a group of people. All roleplays must include everyone in the Clan and help to keep the roleplay of the clan active. 9.] RECRUITING CATS On fridays, SpruceClan cats are required to get at least '''''one new recruit to join! This way our activity is balanced and there is a steady flow of new people joining, so SpruceClan doesn't disband one day. 10.] WARRIOR CODE Our roleplay is formal and traditional; follow the Warrior Code. ══════════════════════════════════════════════════ TERRITORY SPRUCECLAN CAMP LOCATED IN SUBTERRANEAN'S DEN - Leader Den : 'A hollowed out area between two Spruce trees and thicketted by ferns and brambles, which surround the area and keep the den dry and free from drafts. Inside are two moss nests, one on the left for the leader and one on the right for the deputy. A path between the den and a clearing leads to the meeting-place, where the leader will call his/her deputy and senior warriors to make important decisions for SpruceClan. '- Medicine Cat Den : 'The camp is located in the far end of camp and is surrounded by water, making it an easy place to dip moss in for sick and wounded cats. The area is larger than other parts of camp and hosts an area large enough for eight cats at a time, not including the Medicine cat and his/her apprentice. Here, the Medicine cats store their herbs. There are eight moss nests in the den, located on the far right side. On the left side is the herb store, where the SpruceClan Medicine Cats had hand-planted the herbs for safe keeping. '- Warriors Den : 'The Warriors den is close to the entrance of camp and is protected by a dense layer of bracken and lichen that hangs from the roof of trees that barricade the entrance to the main area of camp. Past the fresh-kill pile, the Warriors den is a warm, cozy area that can host 30+ cats at once. There are multiple moss nests and the area is free from drafts, protecting any cats who sleep in it. The walls of the den are covered in vines that keep the den dark and desolate, but safe from other things such as drafts. '- Apprentices Den : 'Up a pathway as you exit the Warriors den is the path to the Apprentices den. The den entrance is a bramble barrier with grass growing on either side of the entrance and logs on the far left of the entrance, where apprentices usually lay and sun bathe in their free time. The den is also free from drafts, but trees linger over the top, giving them an even better shelter. There is room for about 12 apprentices and a lot of moss nests for the apprentices to sprawl and sleep in safely. '- Nursery (Queens) Den : 'This den is a rounded den, and on the left and right sides are two tall spruce trees. The den is at the entrance of camp and because of this there are always two cats guarding the entrance at all times- especially at night, beside the vigil tree. The warriors spent their time baking a rock barrier to a pathway behind the den so that the kits will not go back there, where there is a steep dropoff down to the river below. Inside the den are five large moss nests coated with feathers and free from thorns. '- Elders Den : 'The Elders' den is at the top of camp and are the most protected because of their old age. The den is made of a bracken and bramble wall, protected by a single elm tree. Inside the den are two big moss nests coated and lined with feathers and free from drafts, rain and protected by the walls of the den. '- High-rock : 'The High-rock is at the very entrance of camp for every cat to see. It is two large rock formations clumped together to create one big rock/boulder that the leader will leap on to and announce things to their clan. This is where all clan ceremonies are performed. On the smaller boulder just below '- Fresh-kill Pile : 'The Fresh-kill located is at the base of the hill just before you enter the main part of camp (or the warriors den). During warm seasons cats will store the prey on-ground, and during cold seasons, below ground. '- Outlook Peak : '''After you exit the elders den and make a turn to the left, there is a pathway that leads you to the Outlook peak. The Leader will assign a cat to take the post first thing in the morning to look over the peak at the camp below, studying the surroundings to keep the camp safe. The post will switch cats every so often, and the cat decides who will take his place at the post. '''SPRUCECLAN TERRITORY ''- SERVERS : GILA, ATLAS, ELBE -'' '- The Forest : '''The Forest is dense and thicketted with brambles and ferns. In the center of the forest is the heart of prey and the clearing that warriors patrol around and hunt in. The Forest is the clan's most common territory and you will likely see them there more often than in other areas. '- The Swamp : The Swamp is just across the forest in a denser, darker area. Here the ground is marshy and wet, leaving pawprints wherever you step. The ground is pebbly and gets rockier as you get closer to an overhang that leads to a medium-sized river. The river is muddy and brown, making it difficult to see fish when hunting. During the wet seasons when it rains a lot, cats are not allowed to go here because the river gets extremely hectic. But during dry seasons, cats are permitted to hunt and drink from the river. '- The Valley : '''The Valley is farther away from SpruceClan's forest and camp and are a very dry, desolate place. There are rocky cliffs and cacti that will hurt a cats' paws, and dangers such as rattle-snakes and big birds that swoop and catch cats in their talons. The only time a cat from SpruceClan would go here was if they were on their way to another territory or to the moonstone or moonpool. '- Training Hollow : 'The training hollow is just across from the twoleg-place. It is where mentors of SpruceClan will take their apprentices to train. The area is dry except for a pool of mud on the far right. In the center of the area is a huge tree that the apprentices usually train with. The area is dusty, making it great for training. '- SunningRocks : 'The sunningrocks are a sacred place for SpruceClan cats. Often times, the cats of SpruceClan- even the elders- will leave camp and venture here to relax on the warm stones. Not only is it a great place for a cat to relax and sunbathe, but the place has an excellent water flow and food supply. A waterfall falls from a cliff upwards from the sunning rocks, making it a beautiful place. '- The Mountains : 'The Mountains are a cold, dangerous place. Only medicine cats and leaders venture here. It always snows here, and it is said to be a place of death. Rumor has it that Kairo's family died here, and that at night you can look up to the sky and see their spirits dancing in color against the dark night. '- Twolegplace : 'The Twolegplace is on the far left path of the forest, and is abandoned, thankfully. No twolegs roam here anymore, but stray cats and dangerous dogs still do. The area is still quite dangerous and cats are not allowed to go venturing here without a warrior with them. '- Twoleg Lake : '''Like twolegplace, the area is mostly abandoned. It is a twoleg-made, beach area scattered with bright blue slides and buckets. The area, however, is a great place to fish and swim, and even to relax. ══════════════════════════════════════════════════ '''ASSOCIATES ALLIANCES [ SpruceClan only allies with Neutral and Light-realmed domestic feline Clans. ] BLACKLIST [ SpruceClan does not associate with the following groups. All members of SpruceClan are ordered to ignore any movement/roleplay or comments from any of the members of the following groups. ] ══════════════════════════════════════════════════ APPLICATIONS ALLYING '- Group Name ': '- Leader Name & User ': '- Reason For Alliance ': '- Realm & Species' : JOINING '- Name ': '- Username ': '- Short Description ': '- How Did You Find Us' : '- Picture ': MEETING '- Reason To Meet ': '- Group ': '- People Attending ': '- Leader Name & User ': LEAVING '- Username ': '- Reason for Leaving ': '- Improvements we can Make ': '- Goodbye Note ':